


A Human Connection

by trancer



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie completes Sarah, whether she wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Connection

Sarah’s hands are shaking.

When Sarah thinks of Jamie the trembles stop.

Sarah’s thoughts turn dark and threatening, Jamie’s there like a beacon in the night leading her out of the darkness.

They are polar opposites bound by a connection that goes deeper than their shared biology. Sarah is the Yin to Jamie’s Yang, the AC to her DC.

But, as the saying goes, opposites attract and Sarah wants to see how far the connection goes.

Jamie misconstrues Sarah’s intent thinking Sarah’s looking for a fight. And Sarah doesn’t correct her because the energy roils off Jamie, seeps under Sarah’s skin and now her insides are twisting with a tension begging for a release only Jamie can give her.

Sarah swings first because that’s what Sarah does. That’s what’s expected of her. Jamie ducks and sucker punches her with a backhand that sends Sarah sailing across the room. Sarah shakes the cobwebs clouding her brain. She didn’t expect that. She knows Jamie. She _knows_ her. How she moves, how she thinks, how she fights. They share the same wiring. They shared the same teacher. There’s something new in the mix. Sarah licks the blood from her lip, smiling at the prospect of getting to know this new Jamie.

It’s not hard. Jamie’s still new, still green. Still riddled with vulnerabilities, soft, fleshy spots that will take longer than a nanosecond to heal.

Sarah slams Jamie against a wall, grips her hands around Jamie’s wrists and presses her body against Jamie‘s. Jamie bucks and writhes like a cat on a hot tin roof, like she doesn’t want Sarah as much as Sarah wants Jamie. Like she can’t see it in the flushed cheeks, rising skin temperature and eyes so dilated her irises are nothing but slivers of blue around a sea of black heat.

“You shouldn’t have come,” she pants with an ‘eyes say no but her lips say yes’ expression.

“I haven’t,” Sarah smiles and licks her lips. “At least, not yet. And not before you.”

She crashes their lips together and Jamie’s still writhing and bucking. But her lips open like it’s a fight she knows she can’t win, a fight she doesn’t want to win. Sarah takes the opening, slides her tongue into Jamie’s mouth.

She releases her grip around Jamie’s wrists, she has better things to do with her hands. Jamie’s not fighting anyway. Not in the way the Company expects her to - her hands sliding up the back of Sarah’s shirt, fingers digging into Sarah’s back, thighs opening, hips arching upwards as Sarah works hurriedly on Jamie’s zipper.

Jamie’s the ‘good girl’. Jamie’s not supposed to be so wet her panties are damp. Sarah strokes her fingers across the soft, wet skin of Jamie’s pussy, teasing her, taunting her. Because good girls aren’t supposed to want _this_. To get fucked against a wall in some dingy warehouse. But Sarah wants to hear Jamie beg. Wants her want it. To admit there’s a connection, deeper than flesh and blood and the wetworks scorching across their nerve endings.

“Say the magic word,” Sarah teases with a push of her fingers.

Jamie hisses, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. Sarah sucks it out with her lips, flicking her tongue across Jamie’s before asking again. “Say it.”

“Fuck you,” Jamie grunts.

“That is the point.” Sarah teases with a fingertip, pressing it lightly onto Jamie’s clit. Jamie trembles hard and Sarah knows there’s not much time left because Jamie’s hot and wanting it and oh-so-close from all the pent-up frustration but.. only if she says the magic word.

Jamie lifts her head up and off Sarah’s shoulder. She stares into Sarah’s eyes, all defiant and submissive, and Sarah thinks she’s about to come just from that look when Jamie opens her lips and whispers huskily.

“Please.”

There’s no fiery quip, or jabbing bard. Jamie wants it. And Sarah wants to give it to her. Hurriedly, she slides two fingers into Jamie. It’s Sarah who moans this time because Jamie’s pussy is wet and tight and slips around Sarah’s fingers like a glove built just for her.

“Sarah,” she whimpers, digging her nails into Sarah’s back until she draws blood, rolling her hips onto Sarah‘s fingers in a forced and hurried rhythm.

Sarah tangles a hand in Jamie’s hair, gripping lightly and pulling her head back. “Open your eyes,” she commands softly. “I want to watch you come.”

Jamie forces her eyes open. Sarah stares into the quarter moon slits and she knows. She can see it. And she can see that Jamie knows.

Jamie comes hard and quick, mouth open in a silent scream. Sarah holds her, takes Jamie’s weight as she drains of every shudder, twitch and tremble.

It’s over long before it should have ended. Sarah withdraws her hand, wraps her arms around Jamie’s waist as Jamie slumps her head onto Sarah‘s shoulder.

 _Stay with me_. She can hear Jamie’s voice even though her lips aren’t moving.

 _Come with me_ , Sarah answers.

The moment is gone. Jamie lifts her head. A thin, trickle of blood pours from her nose. The connection is closed and all Sarah can feel is the cold and the dark.

“They’re coming,” Jamie whispers.

Sarah cups Jamie’s face with her hands, presses their lips together for a kiss that lingers way longer than it should. She can hear the footsteps of soldiers getting closer, itchy fingers primed over ready triggers.

“This isn’t over,” Sarah breathes into Jamie’s mouth before she runs towards the nearest exit.

 _I know._ She hears Jamie’s voice in her head. _And I'll be waiting_.

END  



End file.
